This invention relates generally to air compressor systems and more particularly to screw compressor systems.
The discharge air of a screw compressor contains pressure pulses produced by the discharge porting. If the discharge pipe dimensions are not compatible with the discharge porting frequency, the pulses may be amplified by the discharge pipe. The acoustic reflection of the pulses in the discharge pipe arrive back at the discharge port in phase with the porting pulses. This can result in large pressure pulses in the discharge pipe which can cause pipe vibrations and eventual cracking of the pipe.
Due to packaging or designs constraints, it may not be possible to re-dimension the discharge pipe to avoid the pulse amplification.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present screw compressor systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.